Saturday Night – Laundry Night
by funkfank
Summary: While Penny is washing her loads of dirty laundry on a Saturday night, laundry night – as Sheldon would refer it as – she decides to playfully try to seduce him.


**Good morning, afternoon, evening, night – whatever time you're reading this – I'm just really glad you are. I've recently started shipping Shenny (with a really strong might) and suddenly went mad reading all sort of Shenny Fanfiction! So I decided that I would try to type-up my own for the fun of it, and I only have few, basic facts on the show, and aren't quite so familiar with the characters themselves – please forgive me if they suddenly turn OOC. They're just quite so adorable in the show, which I've seen enough to know a few things. **

**I really do hope that you enjoy it, please notify me if it was dread awful, or if it at least made you smile, by leaving a review on your way out. Thanks, Lovlies~**

**-funkfank**

**P.S., frankly I don't own The Big Bang Theory, which would honestly suck if I even tried to produce such a magnificent show.**

_Saturday Night – Laundry Night_

Penny was placing her colorful undergarments into the washing machine from her white basket, her last batch of clothes she needed to wash, poured the washing-soap and inserted some quarters to start it up. The Cheesecake Factory had been rather busy the past two weeks she hadn't gone around to wash all her dirty laundry, just the necessary, such as her uniform. There was a new girl that was being trained that day, the manager had asked if anyone bother to give up their shift for her just that day, and the blonde raised her hand as fast as a rocket was launched into space. She needed a break, she'd been covering for many co-workers the past few weeks and the sole of her feet were just pleading for some rest.

So she took advantage of the situation and decided that she would at least get some cleaning done, and washing clothes could at least give her some time to sit and read for a while. She grabbed her People Magazine to continue on her daily-gossip-catch-up as she jumped onto the washing machinethathad been started just a few minutes itself, automatically feeling the cold material sting against her thanks to her rather-too-revealing work-out shorts. But she didn't flinch and crossed one thigh over the other and looked down at her _bible_, as she sometimes refereed her magazine as. Her wavy strands of golden locks were all pushed up, rolled into a messy bun leaving her shoulders bare due her spaghetti-strap tank top.

The machine slightly shook her body, her butt felt as if it were shivering, and the sensation traveled up her body. Maybe it was that she hadn't gotten quite some thriller action these past few nights, but she wasn't able to deny to herself that the vibration was making her feel good. She took a slow deep breath and gently let it out of her system. She bit her lower lip as she flipped through the magazine, pressing her thumb against the sleek page.

Was she honestly getting an orgasm on the vibration of the washing machine? Right in the middle of washing her clothes, in the middle of the laundry room where _anyone_ could walk in? But somehow, knowing these facts made her get a little more turned on, and didn't even bother to jump off the machine. Instead she let the feeling stimulate around her bottom _private_ area and gently closed her eyes. She would probably jump at the first male that walked through the entrance, grind his brains off for a while, probably until her clothes were done, including after being put in the dryer. Of course that was a lie; Penny's a huge flirt, she knew that, but didn't quite consider herself a whore. She wouldn't throw herself at just anyone, no matter how hard she craved a touch from someone – anyone.

And suddenly, "Why, good evening, Penny," she heard causing her eyes to shoot open and stare at the walking tall man that was carrying a basket of his own dirty clothes. Dr. Sheldon Cooper entered the laundry room with his typical poker-face expression, no smile, no sign that he was slightly happy to see her. Not that she cared, she just wondered how was it that he was able to keep his non-expressive face the same mostly all the time. _At least my almost-orgasm's gone_, Penny thought to herself as she smiled at him, "Hello, Shelly."

"Penny, I've asked you not to call me that; you know very well –"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off with her manicured hand and an exhaled breath, "only your mom or Meemaw can call you that...blah, blah, blah..." She sighed but still smiled at his direction. "Laundry night?" She asked the obvious, and he raised his head upward with straight shoulders, "That's right, Penny." He started making his way towards them, but all of them were occupied.

"Yeah, they're kinda...in usage at the moment," she said with a pouted lip looking around the laundry room. She hadn't intentionally used all the washing machines, she had just build mountains of her dirty clothes and she was trying to break it down, there for taking all the machines was her option unless she would want to stay there for the longest time she'd ever spent at the laundry room. Besides the laundry room was completely empty when she arrived, no sight of Sheldon to reserve a specific machine for him to use.

"So now I have to wait until your loads are done?" He asked, almost as if not understanding while he looked at her with a confused expression. Penny smiled small and nodded deciding to concentrate back to her magazine. The awkward man-child stood there for a few more seconds until Penny looked back up again to see if he needed to tell her anything, but he seemed the same. A confused expression as he looked at her and she wrinkled her nose at him. "You okay, Sheldon?" She asked and he nodded, shook his head and then nodded once again deciding that was his final answer and walked toward the table on front of the washing machine she sat on top of.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and decided not to pay much attention to him, feeling once again the vibration against her bare thighs. Her body still shook and she felt as if Sheldon looked at her, even if it was from the corner of his eye, it gave her a weird feeling. She wondered if she was attracting Sheldon, not that she wanted to seduce the guy, but she'd never really noticed him stare at her with such lust. Unlike Leonard and Howard and Raj who noticed her girls instead of her when she first met them, Sheldon didn't show any reaction to her feminine parts. There was times when she even wondered if he even was attracted to women, but then Amy came along, and after seeing that he was willing to give her a chance her opinions changed. She understood that his brain was simply concentrated on other things – that girls weren't really involved in.

And somehow, seeing that maybe she could be the first girl to even bring that out of him, excited her more than she thought. So she decided to just play with him, for a small while until she unloaded a washing machine and he put his clothes in. She pushed her back slightly forward as he watched her. He tried not to, but she was simply there.

Unconsciously he was starting at her breast, the way her tank top was tightly pressed on them and how they jumped at the rhythm of the machine's vibration. Her cleavage was pushed upward, thanks to her bra, and he was fascinated by it but did not know why. Something about her was attracting him and in just those few minutes she was already driving him mad. Her legs were crossed, showing quite some skin, and they seemed smooth. Shined though the light was dimmed. He wanted to touch her. Not in a sexual way, but in a way where his fingertips could feel her soft skin. Press his hands against her, touch her smooth forearms and ran his palms down to her legs. Rub her thighs and massage them for a while.

"Do I have anything on me?" Penny suddenly asked snapping Sheldon out of his inner thoughts to look at her devilish grin spread across her face. He shook his head, "No, Penny, there is nothing on you." He replied and looked away to his detergent box to read the ingredients it contained, though he had already read them multiple times.

"Oh," she said ever so softly jumping off and walking towards him and leaning her butt against the table used to fold clothes and put her arms behind her trying to regain the same posture of her upper body she had when on top of the machine. She looked at Sheldon who seemed to be lost, wanting to look at anything but her. And secretly she loved that – how he was denying to himself that he was in-fact lusting after her. But unlike any other guy she'd ever met, he wasn't trying to hit on her. It turned her on a little. "It's just..." she almost whispered and sucker her lower lip into her teeth with her wide green eyes gazing up at him, "I saw you look at me," she continued in the same seductive low voice, "and..." she stopped causing him to look at her.

What was she doing to him? He looked at her lips, puffed and pink. He stood still, stiff, wondering what she was going to say next, but didn't say anything. She just smirked at his direction and pushed herself off the table retreating herself to where she was when he first arrived.

"And what?" Sheldon suddenly asked when she reached her destination that was only a few feet away from him.

She shook her head, "Oh, nothing, never mind." She wrinkled her nose at him once again with a smile and turned the page on her magazine.

Oh great, now she was going to keep him wondering what she was going to say next. And he had no absolute idea. Penny was so unpredictable he only imagined what she could have said. Like maybe that she was curious on why he was looking at her, but he wouldn't have been able to reply to that without lying, so it was lifesaver that she didn't. What was he going to respond if she ever did ask? That he was just admiring her breast and legs. No, Sheldon wasn't known to admire a woman's body, and shouldn't be thinking of such things. Especially from her front door neighbor, who had dated her roommate, Leonard, multiple times – though they were on a break for the moment. And he was seeing Amy, it so inappropriate on his behalf to stare at Penny in such a way. He needed to stop, leave for the moment, he could return when some machines were unoccupied.

He grabbed his basket with clothes and detergent and started heading his way out, not bothering to excuse himself, but the blonde quickly stopped him on his tracks.

"Sheldon, where are you going?" She asked, her voice back to normal, and he noticed the difference in her voice. _Had she purposely tried to seduce me?_, he wondered to himself as he looked back to stare at her.

"There's no need for my presence here this instant, I will return when one of the machines you're occupying to be unoccupied." He informed the girl and she slumped her shoulders with a deep breath, "But Sheldon," she started, "what if while you're gone someone else comes and takes the machine? You would have to wait, once again, for that person to finish." She grinned and he glared at her. What was she trying to do?

Her hand reached for his arm, causing him to automatically pull away, but she was used to that and didn't take it personally. Though at the moment it simply was that he didn't want her to touch him; she was causing a mixture of unfamiliar emotions through his body, and didn't want her to provoke more than enough.

"I say you wait for a while more, a machine should be stopping any moment now."

He didn't say anything, but followed her back in and reset his basket on the table. She jumped on the washing machine next to table, and the vibration started once again. And once again he found himself staring at her breast. That machine was already spinning to leave the clothing damp and the shaking was faster now, causing her body to movee more rapid."Like this one," Penny smiled, her breast rocked slightly further and he needed to look away.

"Sheldon, your face's a little red," Penny noticed causing her to mentally _awe_ and knew that was she was doing needed to stop and leave Poor Sheldon alone. She just wanted to tease and had done that, there was no need of continuing this game. She smiled at him and jumped off the machine going to her basket unaware that Sheldon didn't bother to look away from her as she walked away. "It's probably a little too hot here," the blonde continued and went to machine that suddenly beeped to let her know the washing was done.

He only nodded in respond and she felt a deep guilt forming in the middle of her chest that she had probably broke the guy. That wasn't her intentions. Now what was she going to tell Leonard when he returned and wasn't able to speak? _I broke Sheldon in the laundry room while trying to seduce him._

She sighed and opened the machine removing her clothes and trying to start a conversation, "So, what do you think –" but was brutally interrupted when firm hands got a hold of her arms and pushed her back. She was spun to face Sheldon, who leaned down and planted his lips to her. Her eyes were spread wide open and tried to push Sheldon away, but he only held onto her and deepened the kiss. Her hands against his body were starting to get weaker and as she fluttered her long eyelashes shut as her fingers gently took his superhero shirt and held onto it.

She moved her head sideways to feel more comfortable as Sheldon lead her towards the machine where he quickly pushed her up. Her legs tangled behind Sheldon's back and clawed his back through his shirt when hearing his moan against her lips. She whimpered with deep breathing, one leg lowering to his thigh as she started rubbing it. She allowed her sandal to drop to the floor, and with her pedicured foot she made her way towards his _member_. She started rubbing with her toes, a groan escaping into her mouth and pulled back to allow breathing.

But he wasn't done, his lips, red and swollen, like hers, reached for her neck. He kissed her, gently at first and licked her up her collarbone until finding a perfect spot to mark territory. Right below her jawline he started to suck, a moan escaping her puffed, pink lips, feeling him grow harder against her. Her eyes rolled back from the passion and excitement he was causing all over her body, it was undeliverable. It was as if it were a dream.

"Penny?"

And then it was.

The blonde blinked her eyes with a damp shirt in her hand as she looked at the tall guy next to her. Then she looked around for a second, remembering where she was. And then she remembered. "Y-yeah Sheldon?"

"Are you alright, you seemed to doze off there right before you were going to ask me a question. I didn't know if you were trying to remember, so I didn't bother to speak, but then minutes passed and well, here I am asking if you're alright."

The blonde looked at him and smiled, nodding, "Yeah," said and walked to the drying after collecting the clothes from that machine. She sighed and shook her head.

"It really is hot in here," she muttered to herself.

_The End._

**And there you have it, Lovlies. I honestly do hope that you enjoyed it, forgive me if any mistakes, it's 3:23 AM waiting on three and a half more hours for my alarm to ring for me to drag my feet off my bed to brush my teeth. Anyways, please let me know what you thought by dropping a small, simple review on your way out! **

**Thanks, Lovies~ **

**-funkfank**


End file.
